Whiskey Lullaby
by Bad Wolf and Timelords
Summary: When the Doctor over shoots by almost a century, he, Bree and Clara find themselves caught up in a whirlwind of an investigation 1902 Toronto with the Toronto Constabulary, Station House Four.
1. Prologue

"Here we are! Toronto, Ontario! Welcome to Canada, Clara!" The Doctor said, ripping the doors of the TARDIS open as he ran into the alleyway. Two brunette girls poked their heads out of the box after the Doctor walked out into the open, his arms spread open wide as he spun on the spot. Both girls looked around before finally stepping out of the doors. The shorter brunette turned as she walked, looking around the alley, her blue skirt fluttering around her knees.

"This is it then?" Clara asked as she looked around the alley unimpressed of what she saw before her.

The taller brunette scowled, shoving her hands into her purple double breasted coast pockets. "All of Toronto isn't alleyways, Clara." Bree grumbled as she too took in her surroundings.

Instantly Clara shot a baleful glare at Bree, a look of which of Bree returned that was much darker than Clara's. "Of course." Was all she responded. The girls continued to glare each other down before Clara turned away to face the Doctor. "So why are we here, Doctor?" she asked.

The Doctor shrugged. "Well I thought you might want to see the CN Tower; Bree's been there before, haven't you Bree?" he said, earning a look from Bree who simply crossed her arms and shifted her weight.

"You were taking me home." Was all Bree said, making the Doctor shrink back slightly. "And you overshot."

"Oi! At least I got the country right!" the Time Lord defended himself.

Bree shook her head, grinning before walking towards the mouth of the alleyway with Clara. Together they poked their heads out to take a peek of the street, Clara looking around curiously with her eyes. "Are you sure we're in Toronto?" Clara asked as she studied the skyline. "Because I don't see the tower."

At this Bree grabbed Clara and dragged her back into the alley and towards the TARDIS. "Can't even get the damn century right." she muttered as she stalked past the Doctor. "We're in Toronto, alright." She affirmed a little louder, her words making the Doctor puff his chest out proudly. "Early Twentieth Century Toronto." At those words the Doctor turned a vibrant shade of pink.

Clara looked shocked at this information before struggling against Bree's hold. "Where are we going?" she gasped.

"To change," Came the response as she marched into the TARDIS. "Because I don't know about you, but I don't fancy being ridiculed for wearing a blouse, slacks, and a long coat."

* * *

_**A/N: Chapters will get longer over time I promise, and things will get interesting! Thanks for reading, leave a review, and follow if you can! Thanks!**_

_**-Bad Wolf and Timelords**_


	2. Chapter 1

"Canada 1902," Bree said with a grin, reverting to her natural accent as she walked with her arm linked with the Doctor while Clara was linked with the Doctor's other arm, looking around with bright eyes. "Queen Victoria died the previous year and the throne goes to her son Edward, who rules for the next nine years might I add. First ever Victoria Day celebrated, the town of Crofton is established on Vancouver Island, and the first ever movie theatre in Canada is opened in Vancouver itself." She continued on babbling, taking over the Doctor's place of introducing their latest destination.

"At this point Canada is only made up of British Columbia, Manitoba, Ontario, Quebec, Nova Scotia, New Brunswick, the North West Territories, and Prince Edward Island. Not a bad start for a new country over the past couple years, but we're getting there." Bree nodded in appreciation. "Still technically under British rule and for quite a while yet, but we get our complete independence eventually." She smiled widely, looking around at the people around her. The Doctor just shook his head smiling as he listened to her talk, looking down at her when she was done.

"And how do you know all of this?" He asked with a grin.

"I take history class." Bree replied with an equal grin. "I like history, this," she waved her hand around, gesturing to their surroundings, "this is my country's history."

The Doctor just shook his head grinning. "Why do you even bother taking history class when you could travel with me?"

Bree just looked at him with a teasing glint in her eyes that was reflected in her smile. "Because you go and get yourself involved."

"Yeah, well at least you get exposed to the environment and the actual thing, not what some stuffy professor wrote in a book." The Doctor retorted.

"It's called a museum dear." Bree shot back cheekily.

"It's called you should travel with me."

"Aww, missed me that much?"

"Maybe."

"Admit it."

"No."

"My god, look at you two!" Clara laughed. "If anyone didn't know any better and if Bree wasn't seventeen, they would think you're a married couple!"

"But you've met my wife, Clara." The Doctor's expression clouded over with confusion. This made Bree laugh loudly along with Clara.

"It's an expression, Doctor." Bree laughed.

"Fine, brother and sister than." Clara conceded, making the Doctor smile. Looking around, she sighed. "So what are we going to do while we're here?" She asked.

"Well the ROM doesn't open until 1912, the CN Tower isn't built until 1976, and the large aquarium only just opened in our time, Clara; so I have no idea what we could do." Bree thought aloud before sighing.

Clara nodded in agreement. "I suppose we could always wait for trouble to find us." She said grinning.

They continued walking along silently for a moment before a scream could be heard a block away. The three looked at each other with large smiles at this. "Found it." Was all Bree said before they all broke out into a run.

* * *

"Madam I'm sorry, but you'll have to stand back." A man with a Yorkshire accent said to a sobbing woman as he tried to block her path into the alleyway.

"But that's my son!" The woman cried. "That's my boy! Who would do such a thing?"

"Mam please, take a step back." The man said a little more forcefully before noticing a man in a bowler hat and a police man heading his way. "Murdoch! Crabtree!" He called, capturing their attention. "Get this woman away." He ordered.

"George," Murdoch simply said to his companion, slipping past into the barricaded alley to the scene of the crime, the Yorkshire man following him.

"Please, Mam." Crabtree said calmly to the hysterical woman, placing his hand on her shoulder, guiding her away to the side.

In the alleyway, Murdoch walked a little ways before the police officers that were already there cleared away for him to reveal a young man, in his early twenties at least, with a gunshot wound to the head. At the sight of the boy, Murdoch felt his stomach clench at the sight of the dead young man, just like with every case, and respectfully made a sign of the cross. "So what do we have here, Inspector?" He asked the Yorkshire man, Inspector Brakenreid, kneeling down to take a closer look.

"Not sure, Murdoch." The Inspector said, putting his hands in his pockets. "Single gunshot was heard in the early hours of the morning, but no one came to take a look until people were out for a morning stroll."

Suddenly there was the sound of running at the end of the alley followed by shouting.

"Bloody hell," Brakenreid muttered, straightening up and making his way towards the street, a stern expression on his face, Murdoch remaining where he was watching. "It's probably that woman again."

However, it was to their surprise when a young man followed by two young women skidded to a stop at the mouth of the alleyway, wide eyed in excitement as they peered into the alley with curiosity. Crabtree seemed surprised as well before moving away from the hysterical woman to the three newcomers. "I'm sorry but you'll have to leave, this is a police investigation." He said gently, but the man simply waved him off.

"That's okay because I'm with Scotland Yard, name's the Doctor. This is Clara and Bree." He said very quickly, flashing something to Crabtree as he pointed to the two women behind him before making his way into the alley as though he owned the place. He and the older woman didn't get very far however before Brakenreid blocked their way towards the body.

"And who the hell do you think you are, making your way into _my _case? You have no right to be here." He barked, stepping closer to the Doctor bloke.

"I told you, I'm the Doctor and this is Clara and Bree." The Doctor repeated, pointing to Clara who stood at his side then to Bree who remained at the opening of the alley, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed in a very unladylike way next to a bewildered George.

Brakenreid glared at the Doctor before holding his hand out. "Let me see that badge of yours." He said before the Doctor willingly handed it over. Taking it from this strange man, Brakenreid studied the badge on the wallet in shock, to see that it was truly a Scotland Yard badge. However, from where Murdoch was still crouched on the ground, he had a clear view of what the Inspector had in his hands. However, he didn't see the badge that Brakenreid saw; instead he saw a simple black leather wallet with a blank piece of paper in it. He opened his mouth to say something but caught the young girl Bree's gaze. She had a humored, knowing look in her eye, and when she caught his gaze she smiled and surprisingly winked at him before placing a finger to her lips, effectively killing the words on the tip of his tongue. Finally, after a moment of shock, Brackenreid handed the wallet back to the Doctor and nodded to him. "Sorry Doctor, I didn't believe you when you said you were from Scotland Yard. Wouldn't make sense that you would be here in Toronto."

"Yes, well," The Doctor said smiling, looking around to everybody. "I think than that this is your lucky day."

* * *

_**A/N: Short but I will try to get more out soon, been very busy. May even attempt to make a "commercial" and put it on my youtube channel. What do you think so far? More on the way!**_

_**-Bad Wolf and Timelords**_


End file.
